Heretofore, in the use of heat treat furnaces and the like, the objects to be heat treated are usually mounted upon a platform or truck or car which is moved over the ground surface into a stationary furnace. There were certain hindrances and limitations in the use of rail cars and the like for supporting a work and subjecting the work, once loaded, to movement into a furnace. These included rail car deformation, wheel bearing failure, off-balance or motion-induced conditions.
Heretofore, it was necessary for personnel to enter the furnace before the heating and more time was involved in loading a car or vehicle with the workpieces before transporting same into such furnace. Examples of such prior art furnaces are shown in the following Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 631,414; 1,573,543; 2,502,828; 2,869,856; 3,489,400; 3,854,865.